


Dynamic Duo

by GalaxiesUnlimited



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Sex, Violence, others I don't care to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesUnlimited/pseuds/GalaxiesUnlimited
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog experience a life-changing event that they created!  Now, by their own accord, they have decided to join Overwatch and do some good in the world.  Follow Junkrat as he goes on a journey of action, romance, and a whole lotta sex!





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first time ever making a fanfic! But don't worry, this isn't the first time I've made a story so don't hold back on helpful criticism in the comments below but also remember to show positivity as well. :)

It was another morning like no other. Everyone got up, ate breakfast and then did whatever their usual routine was.

Everything was going it's usual way until a voice came over the speaker. "Everyone please report to the meeting room," Winston said in a calm, monotone voice, "We have a... couple new people joining overwatch."

The speakers shut off and everyone walked down the long corridors to the meeting room.

"This is a surprise," Symmetra said, "It's not everyday we get new recruits." 

"Yeah, but didn't Winston sound a little hesitant in his second part of the announcement?" Lena said in a questionable voice.

"Maybe these new recruits are old friends," Zarya said,"Or, maybe they are newbies who thought this was a joke." 

"Not likely," Lena said, "Winston would know if it was a joke or not."

"Well, lets just see and find out, "Mei said as she was entering the door. 

When everyone was seated in their usual places, another door opened near the front of the room and Winston went up to the front with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright everybody," Winston said in a steady voice, "I think you all know by now the havoc that has spread across the world. Omnic revolts, worldwide heists, and even constant war." Winston hesitated before starting to speak again, "However with these new recruits joining Overwatch, not only will more crime sprees be stopped in the future, but also crime sprees immediately plummeted the moment they joined." 

Everyone looked on in confusion, trying to figure what Winston had meant. He scanned the room waiting for the first person to realize. Zarya was the first. 

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do, please come in the room new recruits,"Winston said in a shaky voice. 

Everyone look towards the door Winston came out of. It swung open and two figures came into the room. The first one, tall, skinny, and hair straight up only wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a peg-leg and a robotic arm, the other one big, muscular, and with a giant stomach that barely fit under the giant shirt. 

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge codenames, Junkrat and Roadhog."Winston said. 

Everyone looked on in awe. Standing right in front of the Overwatch team were the two most wanted criminals in all over the world. 

"You can't be serious right now Winston," Lena said in protest, "These two." 

"I know it is a little risky, however, we are running low on recruits and these two have been waiting for an answer for weeks now," Winston said casually.

"A little is an understatement. How can these murderers dress like normal people right now," Mei said, not sounding like her usual self at all. 

This came to a surprise from everybody. Mei rarely ever talked in meetings, she usually let others do the talking for her. 

Junkrat scanned the room, looking at everyone's expressions. There was a mix of uneasiness, disgust, and hate in the room. As he was about to talk, he looked away and let everyone look on in fear. 

"These animals should be in prison right now Winston, they should be rotting in jail where they belong,"Symmetra said. 

Before Winston said anything, he let the atmosphere die down a little. "I believe they signed up for Overwatch with a reason, not just to get anyway from the police. Jamieson, please tell us a little bit about why you wanted to join. 

Junkrat closed his eyes before he spoke. No one has ever called him by his first name before except for the police and well, his mother. Junkrat took a deep breath before speaking, "It was about a month ago when me and Roadie set off the EMP in Kings Row," before he continued, he saw Lena, codename, "tracer" wince at the sound of the city. "What our client told us is that it wasn't actually an EMP, they told us that it was a bomb that we were delivering to blow up the local sewage system to drive out the people. We were miles away from the EMP when it went off and after I hit the detonator, I looked toward where I thought the explosion was going to be instead to see a blue orb growing." 

Before Junkrat started again, he looked around to see if any expressions changed. None of them did still with their glued eyes on him. He went on to tell the story. "Me and Roadie knew somethin' was up so we went into the town incognito to see what had actually happened. What we saw changed me and Roadie's view of everything. We saw bodies. Not human, omnic. I saw paramedics bringing bodies into ambulances, one by one with broken-up families surrounding them. Where I saw a girl, I expected to her parents cradling her in their arms, but instead, I saw them lying on the ground, under blankets. We made eye contact with the little girl, and she walked over to me an' grabbed me by the bottom of one of my short legs and looked up. Do ya know what she asked me that day, she asked me this,' Do ya think my parents are going to be okay?', I looked down at her. She was waiting for a response and instead of moving my lips to say something, they turned to stone. What was a minute felt like a year and all I did was kneel down and put on the worst faked smile I ever made and said, 'They'll be okay,' and after that, I walked away with Roadie. 

There was a silence in the room. Junkrat looked at each individual person with a sincere face holding back tears while Roadhog looked away shunning himself. 

"What I learned that day is that many lives can be taken away with the single push of a button. Not lives that we hated the guts out of or killed to get a bounty for being a producer of omnics, innocent lives. I stopped the lives of many with a bright future ahead of them and changed the lives of many as well. I know we can't change the past, but I know damn well that we can change the future." 

Junkrat hesitated again to look up to see if their expressions changed, and when he did, he didn't see the same faces he saw at the start. Instead, he saw faces of acceptance, surprise, and astonishment. 

"Alright... you all are excused," Winston said breaking the long silence in the room. Nobody got up. Junkrat was the first to break the awkward silence. 

"I think me an' Roadie will hit the showers and freshen up a bit," Junkrat said. 

The duo were the first to leave the room but everyone else just waited there almost like they were turned to stone by Junkrats words. One by one, the Overwatch team left the meeting room until it was nearly empty. When Winston was the last one in the room, he packed up his supplies, turned off the lights, and closed the doors.


	2. The Shower Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal of being accepted into Overwatch, he takes a shower. I bet I know what you are thinking,'Oh it's going to be  
> like an anime where a girl walks in on them and screams.' That's where you're wrong. About the screaming part, and there are three girls that walk in.
> 
> ;)

Junkrat loves to take showers. He very rarely got to shower in the outback and when they were on the run. The feeling of getting all the soot and ash off of his body was the best feeling. He put his clothes and prosthetics into his locker, hopped into a stall, and turn on the shower.

"Oi' fuck that feels good," Junkrat said while exhaling.

Roadhog responded with a relaxed grunt.

"How do ya think they see us now Roadie?"

"I think that they still see us as murderers," Roadhog said in a quiet voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothin"

It took Junkrat a considerably longer time to wash himself since he only had one arm to use. Roadhog was out of there just as fast as he was in. After another half hour of cleaning every pore of his body of soot, he unlocked the stall and just as he was about to exit, he heard three voices coming his way. He quickly shut the door and waited.

"I honestly don't trust them still, no matter how their story went," Mei said.

Junkrat knew they were talking about him and Roadhog but wondered what they were talking about before.

"I believe their story, but I still am a little edgy about them." Symmetra said.

"I think that they really have changed. We should give them a chance love," Tracer said.

"You sound like you love them Lena. Do you loooove one of them Lena?" Symmetra said in a teasing voice.

"Definitely not! Stop jostling me will ya?" Lena said in a high pitched voice.

"Wow, so defensive Lena. Honestly, I like the tall and scrawny one," Symmetra said in a proud voice.

"Me too," Lena said under her breath.

"What was that Lena?"

"Nothing!" Lena said in a high pitched voice.

Symmetry gave a light chuckle.

"Alright, I'm turning on my time stabilizer thingy," Lena said trying to change the subject. She pressed a button and a big blue lining surrounded the room. The air around the room all of a sudden felt cold.  
Just as Junkrat was about to make a joke and tell them that he was there the whole time, Tracer entered the stall he was in but luckily, he was quick enough to throw a towel over his... special region.

They both stared in embarrassment.  
They both only had a towel over them but everything else was showing.

"Lena? Are you ok? You haven't said anything yet." Symmetra said.

Symmetra's words both brought them back to earth and Lena answered quickly after.

"Yeah... Um... I'm fine... Just daydreaming a little." Lena said in a voice higher than the last.

"Are you fantasizing about you and the Junkrat fellow together?" Symmetra said intrigued.

Junkrat being right in front of her did not help her try to answer to Symmetra.

"I'm turning on the shower now!" Lena screamed trying to note to them to back off of her right now.

"Okay Lena, quieter next time." Symmetra said.

"Okay!"

All she did was turn on the shower head. She did not want to do anything with him sitting there, staring on in awe.

"God please kill me right now!" Lena thought in her mind,"He probably thinks I'm hideous!"

It wasn't until the other girls left that they were able to talk.

"This isn't a great first impression is it?" Lena said in a shy but mostly calm voice.

"Same for me too."

"You probably also heard what we were all talking about before right?"

"Yes, yes I, Jamieson Fawkes do say that I heard everything you said in the   
shower room," Junkrat said jokingly.

"Well at least someone is having fun in this situation," Lena said.

They both laughed and then an awkward silence came over the room.

"Sooooo... What is that thing that you turned on before you came in here?"

"Oh, that. That's just a gadget I use in order to take off my chronological accelerator. It makes everything slower and colder.

"Is that also why the water and air is freezing."

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking. The gadget's stupid."

"Actually, I think it's cool. I'm not as dumb as I seem. I used to read a whole lotta books in the outback. I'm really smart now."

"That explains how you were able to escape the police multiple times."

"Yup!" Junkrat said proudly.

Every minute, it got colder, yet for Tracer, it felt warm, why?

"Do you want to take your shower? I'll leave you to it"

Just as he was about to leave the stall, Lena reached out to grab his other hand. She found out why it felt warm. It was him, figuratively and physically. He felt like a warm rock you just want to not stop holding.

Junkrat looked back and stared into her eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"Um..."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yes..."Lena said in a soft voice blushing.

"What was that?"Junkrat said.

Junkrat had thought she was joking and he went along with it.

"Yes... please... it always gets so cold... I just need to feel warm right now." Lena said.

Junkrat realized that she wasn't joking. Wide-eyed, Junkrat pulled her in for a giant bear hug.

"I'll stay right here for as long as you want, trust me?"

"Yes... I do."

Before now, Lena didn't actually realize how much taller he was than her, she was only to his chest and she felt his head rest upon her head.

Lena was thinking about how tall he is, while Junkrat just kept repeating through his mind,"Don't get a boner, DO NOT GET A BONER!"

After a solid 10 minutes of hugging, Lena was the first to break the silence.

"Alright, I think I'm going to take a shower now."

"Aiight. I'll leave ya to it."

"Have a good afternoon Junkrat."

"Oh please, call me Jamieson."

"Then you can call me Lena."

"Okay, good afternoon... Lena."

"You too... Jamieson."

They both said their goodbyes and Junkrat left the showers.

Who he didn't notice across the hall was a slender figure reading a book.  
It was Symmetra and she had the biggest devilish grin on her after seeing him walk out of the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What an ending. To make things clear, Symmetra was waiting out there the whole time, waiting for Tracer, but instead, Junkrat comes out, and she thinks they had sex together because he walked out with only a towel on.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer Than the other two. You get to read a little more than anticipated you lucky ducks.
> 
> Anyway, the summary.
> 
> Junkrat becomes Symmetra's slave. That's it, that's the summary. Symmetra loves him as well.
> 
> ;)

Junkrat waltzed all the way back to his room with only a towel on, hopping on one foot. It wasn't till he went into his room when he realized he left all his things back at the showers.

As Junkrat was hopping back to the showers, he noticed a person standing next to the doorway. It was Symmetra. She was leaning on the wall reading a book. He didn't think much of it as he entered into the locker room, got his clothes on, reattached his prosthetics, and walked out the door.

"Junkrat, can I talk to you for a second?" Symmetra said walking over to him.

"Sure. What's on ya mind?"

"I didn't see you walk into the showers after us and you said you were going to take a shower after the briefing, so how did you get in there without us being in there?"

Oh no. She couldn't have? Did she? Did she see me and Tracer together in the stall? Junkrat thought in his mind.

"I don't know what ya talkin' bout. I was in the locker room at the time," Junkrat said hoping for her to believe his hoax.

"No, that's not true. I did not see you once in the locker room."

"Shit. Well, ya know I'm lyin, so what do ya want to know."

"Come with me to my room, we can talk there."

Junkrat was cornered. He has never felt so tied up as he did right now. Unwillingly, he followed her to her room.

"I know you were in the same stall as Tracer and I know what you two did in there."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with you?"

"Think about the headlines if your romance got out, 'former hero becomes girlfriend of mass murderer', it will be all over the news."

"What are ya gonna do? Blackmail me?! Ya wouldn't hurt Lena's reputation."

"Oh so you call her Lena now hmm? Anyway, I'm not going to blackmail you, you will just be my slave, do whatever I tell you to do when I tell you to do it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll call to you when I need you."

"On one condition. Please... please don't tell Lena. It would destroy her." Junkrat said while digging his head into the ground.

"You are in no position to ask of anything, but I will accept that request."

"Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Symmetra blushed at his manners. She brushed this off and told him to leave.

"This is brilliant Symmetra! You have the most famous criminal at the palm of your hands!" Symmetra said to herself. "I could make him do anything. Eat dirt, clean my room, feed me like a servant, kiss my feet... kiss... my... my lips."

Symmetra thought of that for a moment and shoved her head in a pillow.

"Get yourself together Symmetra. This feeling is nothing more than a school-boy crush. It'll go away," Symmetra said, "Yet why... why... why do I feel so lonely."

Instead of ripping the pillow in half, she hugged it.

"I wish I had someone special like that in my life," Symmetra said.

Junkrat lay face first into his bed. He didn't want to go anywhere near that bitch Symmetra because he knew he'd be told to do something idiotic if he did. He screamed into his bedsheets.

A knock came from the door.

"Jamieson are you in there love?" said Lena.

"Yeah. Come in."

Junkrat saw that she was wearing nothing more than a tank top, some short shorts, and her chronological accelerator.

"Are you okay Jamieson? You look a little pale?"

"I'm fine, believe me, I've never felt better."

"Okay, well, I was thinking we could share a little afternoon time together? I brought chips and other snacks."

"Sure. Sorry for the inconvenience, I don't have any chairs in my room yet."

"Oh that's ok. I'll just sit on the bed with you."

And so she did. They had a great time together, talking about stories of past experiences some good some bad, but the atmosphere stayed the same, mellow. Junkrat liked this kind of small talk. He liked how it felt warm in the room.

"Listen, Jamieson? I have a question? If I asked you right now if you would be my boyfriend, would you?" Tracer said.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere got a little denser and more serious.

"Well... um I would say um..."

"Would you Jamieson?" Tracer said leaning in a little closer staring him straight in the eyes.

"Lena..."

Just as he was about to go in for a kiss, his phone went off.

It was from Symmetra saying 'Come to my room. Now.'

"Is that Symmetra texting you?"

"Yes... um I mean no... wait yes... I'll explain later! I gotta go!" Junkrat said while bolting out the door.

"What does Symmetra want with him?" Tracer said.

Junkrat was in front of Symmetra's door ready to knock and just as he was about to, the door opened and a hand grabbed him from the inside and pulled him inside.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the fuck outta me! What the hell do ya want women?"

"Just shut up slave! I thinking about something right now."

While Symmetra was thinking, Junkrat was standing there in the middle of the room, looking around at all the things he didn't notice before. Her room smelled like a meadow of flowers and everything in her room was so well organized. Junkrat felt a little surprised at seeing everything. 

"Alright I've made up my mind." Symmetra said.

"What do you want me to do." Junkrat asked.

Symmetra was as red as a tomato, so he knew it was something embarrassing, so he waited for the most agonizing seconds of his life.

"I want you to..." She trailed off.

"To what?"

"I want you to..."

"Speak louder woman!"

"Okay. Geez can you be any louder."

"Sorry, I guess."

"Alright, I want you to..." She trailed off again.

Junkrat was about to die of suspense.

"I want you to kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending. Kind of cliche but I like this cliche ending and who doesn't like a cliche ending? 
> 
> #Love Triangle
> 
> ;)


	4. What makes us human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a very short summary because I don't want to spoil anything. While in Symmetra's room, something happens between the two for one thing to grow... and one thing to break...  
> Also, it's the first time Mei really shows up in the story.

"You're fuckin joking aren't ya?" Junkrat said in disbelief.

"No I am completely serious," Symmetra said.

"I am very sorry, I truly am, but I already have someone I like. I know a lot about em and it's only been half a fuckin day."

"I know you're talking about Lena, but she goes after any crush she has, personally, I think she jumps the gun too soon."

"She's a great person, I know it."

"Alright, then let's get to know each other better."

"Are ya serious?"

"I completely am."

"Okay, so what do ya wanna talk about?"

"I don't know,, maybe just small stuff at first."

At first, Junkrat felt a little uncomfortable and awkward because Symmetra was the only one talking, but later on, he decided to open up to.o He didn't realize it, but he was saying the exact same things to Symmetra as he did Tracer.

As they talked more and more, Junkrat noticed more things in the room, it was spacious and the closet was neatly decorated.

However, the thing that he noticed most of all was Symmetra. She was laying down on top of the bed and he could really see her curves from this angle. She was slim and had a great ass. She looked like she was barely wearing any makeup and all she was wearing was a baggy t-shirt and sweats. She also had her hair in a quick braid. Lena was cute and Junkrat liked that trait, but he also liked how Symmetra was beautiful.

She saw his staring and took it as a sign of astonishment.

"So you like what you see?"

Junkrat came back to his own mind and answered with a "What?"

"I said you like what you see?"

"Oh... um... I didn't realize that I was staring... sorry..."

"Oh no, it's okay, it's not like this beauty can't go unseen."

They both laughed at what she said.

After the laughter died down, Symmetra tried to keep it going again.

"Think of this as an early Thanksgiving present."

She laughed outrageously at that joke, but when she looked over, she saw Junkrat's face turn from happy... to angry.

"Don't ya dare bring that fuckin piece of shit holiday up ever again," Junkrat said in a rage of fury.

After that, he stormed out of Symmetra's room and sprinted toward his.

On the way there, he crashed right into Mei. Mei felt discombobulated at the time while she was trying to look for her glasses. Mei knew who knocked her over, so she was going to give him an earful. Right as she was about to start yelling at him, she saw him curled up into a ball... crying.

"Are-are you okay Junkrat? Did you get hurt?"

"Yes." Junkrat whispered.

"Oh my gosh! Where!" Mei exclaimed.

"Here." Junkrat said while pointing to his heart.

"Wait, like, emotionally?"

"Yes."

"Do-do you need someone to talk to about it?"

"Yes. I'll just go to Roadie for it."

"Roadhog went out to get his motorcycle repaired."

"Well then I'll talk to the voices in my head of the people that I killed." Junkrat said while walking away.

"Um... okay... bye..."

"Bye."

Just as he left, Mei saw Symmetra darting around the corner and then stopping for Mei.

"Have you seen Junkrat?" Symmetra asked.

"Yes. He went to lock himself in his room." Mei answered.

"Oh god... oh dear god... I think I might have done something wrong."

\-------------------------------------

Junkrat stayed in his room all day after that and only came out for dinner.

The next day, he did the same thing, only coming out for food.

He did that the next day as well.

He did it for a few more days until he realized that tomorrow... was Thanksgiving day...

The day he lost his dad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that this story came a little early is because I will be making a Thanksgiving chapter. Basically you guys get two chapter in one week...
> 
> ;)


	5. Over the Hedge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat fights with his emotions and his past. Luckily, he doesn't have to deal with it alone.

Jamieson was sitting at the table pounding it with his fork waiting for his dad to bring the turkey into the room. Once his dad entered the door, Jamieson's eyes lit up in excitement for the turkey was even bigger than last years. His mom and dad took the seats closest to Jamieson, their only child.

"Wow! Dad this turkey is giant! How did you get it this time?" Jamieson asked.

"I waited all night in the port for the first boat to arrive and I was lucky enough to be third in line. The couple in front of me got a turkey the size of you Jamieson." Mr. Fawkes said while tapping his son's nose.

"Yeah right Dad. There's probably no turkey bigger than this one you brought home." Jamieson said.

"Alright you two calm down. Let's eat and then go out to see Sydney," Mrs. Fawkes said.

They had a great time together. Everyone had their fill of turkey and shared what they're thankful for. After the feast, they all got into the car and headed off to Sydney.

During the car ride, they talked asked about what they all wanted for Christmas.

"I don't know what I want from Santa yet but I do know that it's gonna be something big." Jamieson said.

"Not to big son. Remember, Santa only has so many prese-" Mr. Fawkes said before he looked behind them.

Behind them there was a black car with tinted windows catching speed on them.

One of the windows rolled up and out of it came a man with a sniper. He saw the sniper light up and shoot a bullet straight toward them popping a tire forcing the car to go into an uncontrollable sideways roll.

When Jamieson awoke, he saw his mom cradling him on the ground while his dad was standing up facing the barrel of a sub machine gun.

"Listen man, your payment was due a week ago. Where the hell is the money?" The man in the suit said.

"I told your boss that I pay it next week, on Thanksgiving. I'm heading over now to pay him." Mr. Fawkes said.

"My boss' place is in the opposite direction of where you're going."

"I was going to get the money that was back in Sydney I swear. listen, give me another day I'll have your money by tomorrow." Mr. Fawkes said while getting to his knees.

"You disappoint me with your acting ability. I know you're lying."

"I swear I'm not! Please give me another day!" Mr. Fawkes said while crushing his face into the dirt.

"Alright listen, I'm a nice guy, and today's Thanksgiving, a time to be thankful."

Mr. Fawkes lifted his head.

"Be thankful that I'm not going to kill your family as well."

Jamieson saw the suited figure unload a whole clip into his dad's head. He could hear his dads last cry while he was looking away, for he did not bare see what has happened to him. He could hear the clip of the gun hit the ground to make a loud sound that should not have been so loud.

That sound caused Jamieson to wake up. He threw his body over to the other side of the bed to read the clock. It said 7:42 P.M.

By this time everybody is probably into the mess hall telling stories about themselves. He didn't want to go out to get food now because of two things. One, it would awkward if he made any contact with anyone and two, anything he would eat on this day would be in a toilet by tomorrow.

Junkrat asked Roadhog to get him some food that has a chance to survive in his stomach until morning.

He heard the door knock he expected it to be Roadhog.

"Come in Roadie. Put the plate on the table," Junkrat said in his muffled voice from under the pillow.

He heard two sets of feet come in his room and heard them come closer after they set the plate down.

"Actually... we asked Roadhog if we could bring it to your room. Me and Tracer want to stay here and comfort you in your time of need," Symmetra said.

Junkrat was surprised to see them in his room instead of Roadhog.

"Um... I don't know what to say but... sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way," Symmetra said.

"Oh... no... it's fine... really... you didn't say anything wrong," Junkrat said.

The atmosphere felt awkward for a short time until Tracer cut in.

"Sooooo... Symmetra told me the story of you and her in her room... what part of the Thanksgiving sentence offended you?"

"Alright... well... I guess I can't just stay in my room forever," Junkrat said with a nervous laugh.

And so, Junkrat told them both the same story he had thought of in his dreams. After he finished, the two girls both knew what to do.

"Jamieson we would like to spend the night with you," they both said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter either next Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!
> 
> ;)


	6. Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat just wants to be alone, nobody will ever know the pain of what he has experienced. That's what he thinks.

"You two are crazy! What if we get found out!?" Junkrat said while getting up from his bed.

"Oh, about that... we already told Roadhog about why we wanted to take your food to you and all he did was give us a big thumbs up... I think he knows what we're doing, so don't worry about anybody walking in." Symmetra said.

"That piece of hog shit! I bet he's gonna tell everyone about this," Junkrat said.

"Oh, I think so as well, but I think it would be better to tell everyone now than later," Lena said.

"Oh dear god help me please," Junkrat said while curling up into a ball on the floor.

"Oh cheer up, we're going to have a great time together!" Lena said with excitement.

As the two girls tried to brighten up Junkrat, it seemed to have no affect on Junkrat's current mood.

"Listen, I think I just need to be alone right now," Junkrat said while walking to the door.

"Junkrat wait!" Lena said while trying to grab his hand.

Instead, Symmetra caught her hand and shook her head to signify to leave him alone.

As Junkrat left the room and closed the door, he bumped into Mei as she was about to knock on his door.

"Oh... umm... is this not my room... shoot, I thought I took too many lefts." Mei said while putting something back into her pocket to throw off Junkrat.

"If you're looking for the girls, they're in my room," Junkrat said in an ice cold voice.

"Actually, I was kind of looking for you to see what's up?"

"Oh... well... as you can tell from my physical shape, something is up."

"Do you need someone to talk to about it?"

"No... well at least I don't think so... anyway, I just need to be alone right now."

"Where are you going to sulk if the girls are in your room?"

"I'll think of somewhere."

"Do you... uhh... want to... sulk in my place?" Mei said in a tiny voice.

"Are you sure that it wouldn't bother you?"

"Oh trust me, it would bother me a lot to have you in my room, but I think with whatever is going on with you right now, today is an exception."

"Thanks... I think?"

As Mei dragged Junkrat to her room, she halted for a second right outside her door.

"Can you wait here a second Junkrat?"

"Sure, why not."

She entered her room to tidy it up a bit just before Junkrat could enter.

"All right, you can come in now, sorry if it is a bit messy."

Unlike Symmetra's room, Mei's room was more, everywhere. You could see pictures of places Mei has been before and places she wants to go. The room felt bigger because of the taller ceiling and had a nice aroma to it, like a cherry blossom.

"Nice place you got here," Junkrat said.

"Shut up and stop looking. You can sulk in the corner next to my bed. I'll be reading a book on my bed if you need me."

"Thanks."Junkrat said while trying to smile at Mei.

D

"You're welcome," Mei said under her breath.

After a long moment of silence for about an hour, Junkrat could not help but try to get Mei's attention. First, he started by stomping his metal leg on the ground. Then, he started to whistle as loud as he could.

"What do you want Junkrat?!" Mei yelled.

"Oh nothing really. I just think that I need to talk to someone right now," Junkrat said.

"Oh I think that you need more than that," Mei said as she went behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I've seen those eyes before, someone who's done and seen a lot of killing, after a while, they don't feel the pain of killing someone. They get dehumanized sometimes, they get called a monster for what they have done."

"Oh trust me Mei, there's a lot more to what I've seen that you will never experience. Bad things have happened to me as well."

Mei unwrapped her arms and started to rub his back with one arm.

"I can take all your pains away Junkrat, trust me," Mei said after reaching into her pocket.

"How can you do that?"

"Just trust me and close your eyes, this will be quick."

She pulled out a knife.

She put it to Junkrat's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm super sorry that I haven't been posting in a while. I haven't been doing anything to distract me from writing. I just didn't really feel like doing it. I promise that I will keep doing this. I'll post the next one on Saturday for the last one until the new year.


	7. Love at First Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual affection is shown in this chapter, so be warned all u younger viewers. Will Junkrat be able to get out of the predicament that has befallen him? Let's find out!

"Mei, what the absolute fuck are you doing right now," Junkrat said in a calm voice.

"I'm going to kill you, aren't you afraid?" Mei said.

"No... Not too much," Junkrat said in a stone cold voice.

Mei was caught off guard by this. "I thought that monsters like you could at the very least feel fear, but it seems that they are emotionless," Mei said as she tightened the grip on her knife.

"No, I can feel fear, it's just that there is nothin to fear in a situation like this."

"How would you know that," Mei said.

"Well, I can feel your hand tremble, so from that, you probably never killed someone before, just fatally wound, and if you did kill me, none of the rooms have windows, so you would have to get rid of my body from the hangar, trying to pass people and security protocol along the way."

"How did you-"

"I'm smarter then you think. You're not the only one who can read eyes, yours have seen some shit too. I understand how you feel, to see your friends and family all disappear in the blink of an eye."

"Shut up," Mei whispered.

"What was that?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mei yelled, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE SEEN! THERE IS JUST NO WAY! YOU WEREN'T LOCKED AWAY IN A CHAMBER FOR A HUNDRED YEARS!"

"So you are that Mei from the news. They tried to cover the story up, but criminals always find a way to get what they want. Let me ask you something Mei, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mei-Ling Zhou of course."

"Or are you?"

"Yes... I am." Mei loosened her grip on the knife.

"Or are you? After all these years going by, are you still yourself?"

"I... I... I..." Mei's eyes started to tear up.

"You still are yourself and no one can change that. So don't change who you are now."

She dropped the knife. "Oh god, what am I doing?" She said to herself. She started crying into Junkrat's back while grabbing his shoulder's. Junkrat turned around and cradles Mei on the ground back and forth.

After about ten minutes of silence Mei started to calm down. "It looks like we both understand each other without saying a single word huh Junkrat?"

"Yeah, it seems so," Junkrat said, "Just remember that I will always be here for you and you can talk to me whenever you want."

"You piece of shit. Stop trying to act all," Mei said while lightly punching his chest and wiping her tears away.

They both chuckled.

"You're an idiot Junkrat," Mei said while leaning in for a kiss.

Junkrat was surprised by this so he backed up a bit. Mei froze and almost retreated. Junkrat caught her chin, smiled, and kissed Mei. The kiss lasted about a second but it felt like an eternity for the two.

Mei started blushing and pushed him back. "You son of a bitch, I was supposed to kiss you," Mei said as she cupped his cheeks and leaned in for another kiss.

This time, Junkrat ran his hand down her thigh and she let out a little yelp.

"Are you that sensitive Mei?" Junkrat asked.

Mei's face turned tomato red." N-n-no!" Mei exclaimed.

Junkrat picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He hovered over her and kissed her again, this time, tongue was involved. He slowly moved his knee between her legs and rubbed his hand around her stomach. Mei ran her hands through his hair as Junkrat rubbed his cold metal fingers across her clavicle. He could hear Mei start moaning and yelping under her breathe.

After a while of hearing Mei yelp, Junkrat got off the bed and looked at her. She was beautiful. Her hips were slender, her hair was let loose and was all over the bed, her body was very fit, and she had a great rack.

"Alright, I think the girls are outta my room, so I think I'm gonna head back now," Junkrat said as he turned to head for the door.

Mei was able to grab Junkrat's leg in time and he turned to face her. "Are you sure you don't just want to stay here and sleep with me?" Mei said with a smile on her face.

Junkrat hesitated to say anything.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase," Mei said with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, just for you."

"Thanks," Mei said while signifying Junkrat to come to her.

After a while of them teasing each other, Mei fell asleep in Junkrat's arms.

For a while Junkrat was afraid to go to sleep. He didn't want to have the same nightmare as last night. However, as he looked down at Mei, a smile came over him.

He slowly became more drowsy.

His eyes started to shut.

He dozed off into a sleep with no dreams...

 

... and no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on Friday btw. Overwatch is one of my favorite games and I don't wanna give up on this. (I don't care that Tracer is gay)


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a whole chapter of the aftermath of the Thanksgiving feast and clean up. Things do obviously occur between the characters but nothing sexual, so don't worry younger viewers. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. After coming back to this from who knows how long, I didn't know what to do with it. I've decided to make the chapters a little shorter maybe unless they're too juicy and I can't stop typing. I will try to stay post once every week. Also, please leave a comment saying what I could improve on and how much you liked it, please no insults, just constructive criticism.

After Junkrat woke up from his deep sleep, all he could feel was coldness. Not because he was depressed or anything, it was because he fell onto the floor in the middle of the night, onto the cold platings with a puddle of drool engulfing half of his face, basically drowning him.

The only upside to sleeping on the floor was he didn't wake Mei up.

All he did was put on his trousers, attach his prosthetics, and leave the premises quietly.

On the way back to his room he saw Torbjorn buried under a stack of scrap. Junkrat hustled over to Torbjorn and pulled him out.

"Torbjorn are you okay?!" Junkrat yelled as he was shaking him back and forth.

Torbjorn grabbed Junkrat by his prosthetic arm and put out a deep groan.

"Oh please don't shake me..." Torbjorn mumbled.

"Are you injured or something?!" Junkrat yelled even louder now.

"No... It's my hangover... something might come up that you don't want to see."

"Why were you buried in all that scrap then?"

Torbjorn pointed up toward a staircase he did not even realize till now.

Junkrat saw Reinhardt, Winston, and Soldier all passed out on the staircase.

"What happened to them?" Junkrat asked.

"We thought it was a good idea to make a sled out of all my scrap and push it down this staircase. Turns out that they pushed me way to hard down the stairs and I face planted onto the wall. I slowly started going unconscious from the impact and I could hear them laughing their heads off coughing at the same time. They must've passed out from all the laughter and I went unconscious."

"Where are all the others?"

"Genji, Hanzo, Zenyatta, Roadhog, Mccree, and Ana were the only smart ones and went right to bed, Lucio and Hana(DVa) went to sleep playing video games and all the rest of the girls did a girls night out in the city, they're all probably in a hotel right now.

"Not all of them," Junkrat mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothin, nothin"

Once Junkrat reached the kitchen/cafeteria, he was in awe. The whole place was a disaster with things in places he never knew could go there, and that's saying something if Junkrat thinks it's a disaster!

Junkrat took a look around the room, inhaled deeply, and started to clean up.

One by one, people started showing up to help. First it was Torbjorn, then it was Reinhardt, Winston and Soldier, then Genji and Hanzo, Roadhog, Mccree and Ana, Lucio and Hana, Mei, and then the rest of the girls.

Somehow, after everyone going their separate ways in the start, everyone came back together near the finish.  
Junkrat felt like this was his new family.


	9. Surprise News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Itsyaboi, GalaxiesUnlimited and I'm here bringing you a spicy chapter filled with action and preparation for something I will let you discover on your own!

Once the cleaning was finished, it was around noon, so while they were in the cafeteria, they might as well get some lunch.

Once they all got their lunch, they all sat at the giant table in the middle with a 360 degree TV in the middle.

Once everyone sat down, they turned on the TV and started watching the news. They were not ready for the TV to be on full blast and broadcasting already on the global news station.

"'WE ARE PINNED DOWN, REPEAT DOWN! THEY AMBUSHED US IN THE GULCH AT LOCATION FIVE, SEVENTEEN, FIFTY-FIVE! OUR TANKS ARE NO MATCH FOR THEIR OR15 UNITS AND WE ARE BASICALLY FISH IN A BARREL FOR ALL THE BASTIONS ON THE GULCH CLIFFSIDE! IF ANYBODY IS ABLE TO HEAR THIS, SEND FRIENDLIES TO LOCATION SIX, TWENTY----'  
And that is the only signal that was able to broadcast before the omnics jammed it. By now, we can assume that the Russian Armored Divisions of the 647th, 573rd, 501st, 73rd, and 348th have all but fallen to the wrath of the Omnic Invasion. We can now add thousands more who have lost their lives in a war that has no end in sight... back to you Jerry."

Soldier shut off the TV and stormed out of the cafeteria and headed toward the debriefing room.

After that devastating news, everyone ate their lunch in silence, and went their separate ways...

Again...

Junkrat, instead of heading toward his room, headed toward the debriefing room as well.

Once he reached the handle of the door, he hesitated before opening it, and knocked first.

"Come in," Soldier said in a sturdy voice.

Once Junkrat entered, he saw Soldier looking at a layout of Russia.

"What are you doing?" Junkrat asked in a curious manner but came off as kind of rude.

"I'm looking at a layout of sector 6 in Russia."

"Why?"

"Before the trooper got cut off, he said send troops to sector six, x-axis: twenty something, y-axis: unknown."

"Can I take a lookie at the map?"

"Sure. I need all the help I can get finding out these coordinates."

Junkrat and Soldier took a long look at the map for about half a minute before Junkrat finally said something.

"I feel like I've seen this part of the map before, but where?"

"You're probably thinking of another place in Russia, most of it is snow anyw-"

Before Soldier could finish his sentence, Junkrat was already dashing to his room.

Once he came back he plopped down on a table a crumpled up piece of paper.

"What is this Junkrat?"

"Unravel it."

Once it was unraveled, it was a faded map of the same area of sector 6 but instead, it had a big red X in the bottom right area.

"Junkrat, what is at this red X?"

"Do you think that I was able to mine sulfur all by my lonesome? I had buddies who worked at a sulfur deposit here and gave me some of it in return for some dead omnics on the news."

"I haven't even heard of a sulfur deposit near this place at all Junkrat."

"That's the thing, Russia cracked down on the case and have been secretly mining it for years now. They didn't want anyone to know about it so they could have it all to themselves."

"How would the omnics know about this place then?"

"Reports have said that some of the creators of the omnics worked under Russia's Prime Minister.

"How much sulfur is here exactly?"

"Enough to make a thousand nukes."

Soldier turned off the intel board with the map, grabbed Junkrat's shoulders and too a deep breath and said, "Junkrat, gather everyone up and get them ready, we are going to Russia.'

Junkrat's mouth turned into a wide grin and shouted out while putting his hand to his forehead,"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos and post a comment on what you liked about this chapter or this light novel series so far. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post next week because I will be on a cruise.


	10. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is the part where they are debriefed on the situation and objectives as a whole and enter into the start of the battle.

The Valkyrie was completely silent, aside from the jet engines running. In the Valkyrie, there was a debriefing room, a hangar, a cockpit, small rooms for sleeping, and a "hangout" room. Around morning, everyone was still in the small sleeping quarters when over the loudspeaker, Sergeant Morrison called everyone to the debriefing room.

"As you all probably know, we are heading to the sector the soldier said send reinforcements to," Morrison said, "All that we are doing is informing the men working the mining facility to evacuate immediately, establish a defensive perimeter around the base, and put up a distress beacon to tell Russia to send reinforcements this way.

"Guys, were only facing half of the omnic army, don't worry this will be easy," Torbjorn said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut it old hag," Morrison said holding back a laugh.

"Look who's talking!" Junkrat exclaimed while laughing. Junkrat's life sounded like a dehydrated hyena, so everyone laughed at what Junkrat said and his laugh. It took a solid five minutes for everyone to calm down and listen to what Morrison has to say again.

"Alright that's basically all I have to say verbally, Athena will give you all roles based off of your physical abilities, weapon capabilities, and compatibility with others.

Junkrat did not really care what assignment he got, all he cared about is whether he got to blow stuff up or not.

Once they were all given small papers with roles on them, Morrison amtold them to read than carefully, and this is what Junkrat's said:

Junkrat,  
Your weapon capabilities and physical abilities were very high, above mostly everyone. It was rather easy to know what role you will be assigned. Junkrat, you will be our demolitions expert. According to the geography of the land, there will be two ways the omnic invasion will be coming from, the canyon the soldiers were eliminated in and the North ridge where there is thick brush for cover. You and Symmetra will set up traps in the canyon to slow the omnic assault down and defenses to provide cover the others you will be working with. Those people are Hanzo for his impeccable aiming will be even better when enemies are squeezed into a narrow canyon, Reinhardt, for his shield stretches all the way across the exit of the canyon, great for a final stand if necessary, and Tobjorn since his turrets will be much safer behind your defenses and his rather short stature will make it easier for him to run from cover to cover without getting hit. You five will be holding the omnics in the canyon whilst everyone else is spread out across the ridge holding the line there. If there is very little to none omnics attempting to get through the canyon, you and Reinhardt will head to the ridge to provide cover and ammunitions for others. Whether we are successful or not is this operation, everyone will meet back at the Valkyrie.

Junkrat and everyone was said to read this over and over again until we got to the mine. Once were right above the mine and landing shortly, everyone met in the hangar ready for a fight.

"We will be landing in half a minute, please wait until landing and the light turns green to exit the Valkyrie," Mercy said over the loudspeaker.

"This is gonna be awesome! This is the first time me a Roadie will be seeing snow!" Junkrat exclaimed.

All the women looked at Junkrat and Roadhog and told them all about how amazing snow is.

"We will be landing in,  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
(Loud thud)  
We have landed," Athena said.

 

The light turned green...

The door of the hangar folded down...

A bright light entered the hangar basically blinding Junkrat for a few seconds. Once the blinding light faded away, Junkrat could see nothing but beauty, the white snow almost like clouds, the trees like small huts sticking out of the ground, and the hills, just like the puffs from the clouds. Junkrat didn't realize that there were tears falling down his face at the time.

"The mine is two miles away, lets get going," Morison said.

"Right," Junkrat whispered while wiping away his tears, "let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. This series has died, been reborn, died, and then has been reborn again and it's still getting this much love... All I can say is thank you and enjoy this chapter! ;)


	11. Impossible Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Just a short and quick chapter to keep the series going. This segment on the omnic heist on the mine will focus on the Fareeha(Pharoah) X Junkrat and Mercy X Junkrat ship. Gl Hf.

Junkrat wore nothing but his trousers, a boot on his non-prosthetic leg, and the huge modified tire on his back. Everyone was concerned that he would freeze to death in the snow, but Junkrat kept reassuring people that he would not freeze at all and to everyone's surprise, he was right!

"Are you sure you are not cold out here?" Mccree asked concerned.

"Nah, I'll be completely fine. My blood is always boiling hot!" Junkrat exclaimed with a maniacal laughter following.

Everyone was confused by what Junkrat meant.

He let out a loud sigh and said,"The radiation from all the explody thingies made me hyperactive and made my blood rise to temperatures of the average summer day in Florida."

"Are you actually serious?" Symmetra questioned.

"Not even joking! Tracer knows all about i-," he felt as if he choked his own neck whilst trying to finish his sentence. He jolted his head back to Tracer to see her expression. Her face was as red as a tomato and she probably felt as if she wanted to disappear from the earth in that moment.

"What does he mean by that Tracer?" Symmetra asked with a wide grin on her face.

Junkrat knew that she knew what they were talking about and he had to find a way to switch the subject. He looked around and with great happiness, luck shined on him for he could see the mine from his location.

"Hey everyone look over there!" Junkrat yelled in order to grab the attention of everyone.

"Alright everyone, let's get there as fast as we can!" exclaimed Soldier.

Once they reached the front gate, they were greeted with guns aimed straight at them. All of Overwatch was confused as to why they were aiming their guns at them.

"Who are you people and state your business, this is a restricted area closed to all visitors," a soldier explained.

"We are Overwatch, we have come to your aid to help you fight the omnics that are coming this way as we speak," Soldier said in a calm, yet strict voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but we do not need help from mercenaries like yourselves."

"We are not mercenaries. We have come here with the intent of halting one of the many omnic invasions."

"How do you know they are coming this way, we have not heard of any sort of news like that."

"Look at my face soldier, do you think that I am lying(ironic because he has a mask on)."

"I believe that some sort of attack from the omnics will come however, we do not need any assistance from Overwatch to fight the omnics."

"We are not asking for your permission to save the countless lives that are at stake. Every single one of these men will be ruthlessly slaughtered you and I both know that. We have the explosives and arms to deliver a killer blow to the omnics and we also have the medical supplies to heal every man here. Now with your permission or not we are going to defend this mine. Are you with us or not"

It took a few seconds for the soldier to decide and he did not realize it until he looked up to speak that all his men who were aiming at Overwatch had their guns down.

"Oh what the hell, it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra arms around the place when they attack."

"You will not regret this."

"I better not."

While they were entering the front gate Soldier asked the man a question"By the way, what legion are you guys from, I don't see the arm patch on you guys."

The man looked away in shame. "Actually... we aren't from any legion at all, we mostly consist of just everyday workers that were waiting to be drafted."

"Wait what!" Soldier exclaimed in horror, "How many of there are you!"

"About a battalion and a half(about 450 men)."

"450 men against an entire omnic horde!" Soldier yelled as he grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Why? Is that not enough men?" The soldier asked confused.

"They will walk straight through all of you in a day's tops. They will kill us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great chapter! Next chapter will be called "The First Wave and it will focus on obviously, the first wave of the omnics.


	12. The First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the first attack or wave of omnic that assault the mine and Overwatch and the group of conscripts have to defend it. Gl Hf.

Everyone was silent. Across the whole ridge and the canyon all basic preparations were set. About 30 to 40 troopers were assigned to guard the canyon with Junkrat, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, and Symmetra, and the rest were spread across the ridge in trenches.

The very prominent sound that everyone heard was the loud clanking march of the omnics coming their way. Every second, the marching got louder until the first silhouettes were made at the bottom of the ridge.

"Hold everyone, hold," Soldier yelled across the ridge, "Do not fire until I give the command, they have no reason to expect any resistance here."

The small specks in the distance turned into dots, then blobs then you could see the purple of the omnics.

"500 yards and closing," Athena said.

The ridge made it so you could see where the first wave's lines ended.

"Athena take a scan of how many omnics are at the base of the ridge," Soldier said.

As she was taking the scan, it seemed as if somehow the already loud clanking got even louder than before.

"Based off of my aerial scan, there is about 15,000 omnics heading towards the ridge and 2,000 in the canyon. The first few lines in both the ridge and the canyon consist of slicers, and then the rest in the ridge is a mix of bastions and eradicators and the rest in the canyon consist of simple null sector omnics and some OR-15 units. By the way, they are 200 yards away and still closing," Athena said.

"Everyone steady, don't fire until I give the mark," soldier exclaimed.

"150 yards."

At this point, you could see the rows on rows of slicers sprinting towards them, with a row of bastions in tank form right behind them.

"100 yards," Athena said a little nervous (which is saying a lot because she is a robot).

"Hold everyone, just wait."

Soldier looked around and saw the terrified faces of all the conscripts. He had an odd feeling that he would die here today.

"75 yards."

"Hold everyone, wait until my command."

"65 yards."

"Hold everyone, don't break formation

"60 yards. Morrison give them the signal."

"Not yet."

"55 yards. Morrison they will be right on top of us."

"Almost there, just a little further."

"50 yards Morrison!" Athena exclaimed.

At that moment, Soldier yelled at the top of his lungs," OPEN FIRE."

The first bullets were shot by the conscripts and Overwatch as they hit the omnics hard.

The rows of slicers were being mowed down however, they were coming at them at a faster rate then they could destroy them. The first few trenches were completely filled with slicers. Luckily, with the help of Overwatch, they assisted those in need and wiped out the rows of slicers.

With the small victory they just had, they were not afraid to take the next row of bastions which were already firing at their position. There were no major casualties that the healers could not fix up and everyone was told by Morrison to focus any bastions transforming into turret form.

"Morrison, the forces in the canyon have just started the fighting."

(Meanwhile in the canyon)

"Everyone keep your heads low and only peek out when firing!" Reinhardt yelled out while putting up his shield.

"Roger dodger," Junkrat said.

The null sector troops could not do nearly enough damage to take down Reinhardt's shield, so for the first half hour, it was just an absolute massacre of omnics until there were no more slicers left.

"My shield won't hold much longer my friends, I will have to put it down for now to recharge," Reinhardt said.

This was the time for the omnic to shine. The OR-15 units pushed up vigorously with the regular null sector troops following.

"They're pushing! Everyone, push them back!" Junkrat yelled.

He looked around him and he was confused at what he saw. Everyone was petrified and too scared to peek their heads out even for a second. No one wanted to die that's obvious, but there was more to their doing than just that. Junkrat knew that everyone had a family to support -and if they died, not only would it be trouble for them, but for their families and those around him.

At this point, Junkrat started to get angry, but he did not know what to do.

Then, out of nowhere, as if his body started to move on his own, he stood up out of cover and started firing. He started to develop tunnel vision and become deaf. He could barely hear what he was saying but afterward, he looked around to see everyone standing up and firing with him, all of them having faces yelling with slight smiles. This caused Junkrat to laugh maniacally and almost start to regain consciousness. 

However, shortly after him laughing, he was blown back by bullets piercing his throat and chest.

He found it hard to breathe and hear and he started coughing up blood. He see Symmetra yelling for a medic with tears in her eyes as she was trying to patch up Junkrat herself.

Everything started to turn darker for him until he could barely see any light at all. Just before he passed out, he could make out what looked like the golden wings of an angel.

And then,

everything

went

black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment. He's dead. End of story. This is the end of this story. (He's not really dead. Next chapter will come out next week.)


	13. A Little Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contain very decriptive scenes of sex. And it's not rape because Mercy already loved Junkrat beforehand ;). This chapter is unnecessary to read but it is just for the older viewers. Basically, he is fully healed up, he fucks Mercy, then goes back to the front lines.

While Junkrat thought he was dead, flashbacks of his early childhood and the omnic invasion of Australia ran through his mind however, instead of feeling despair, he felt okay with the whole ordeal, as if someone was holding his hand all the way through it.  
There was one flashback that he felt the most emotional about, it was a flashback of what his mother and him did after his father was killed. His mother told him to help her cover his body. The blood and parts of brain washed on the dirt would have made any sane person throw up however, Junkrat was far from sane after what just happened. After tossing him into the car and driving home, they did the simplest thing they could to remember him for as long as they can, bury him in the backyard under a small tree. The next day's following, his mother worked until she was basically dead inside. Junkrat whilst looking at his mother slowly started to realize that he needed to get away from this hellhole. Junkrat kept running through these nightmares and through all this, he slowly gained consciousness and the first thing he realized was the person sleeping right on top of him. He looked around and saw that he was behind closed curtains, he thought to himself that he must have gone through an operation. When he looked at his body and felt around his throat, he did not see or feel any bandages or scars. More importantly, he realized that the person sleeping right on him was Mercy!

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his chest. He felt her legs intertwined around his own and her thigh was right on his... private region.

"Jamieson Fawkes, I swear to god, if there was any time not to get a boner, NOW IS THE TIME!" Junkrat screamed in his head.

However, it was no use. Every time Mercy breathed on him, his more... carnivorous side started to emerge. This kept going on and on until his mind was completely taken over by primal instincts. He grabbed the handcuffs by his waist carefully and cuffed the hands that were around his neck(Winston handed out handcuffs to everyone just in case any living people could be captured).

"Huh... mmmmmm... what's going on?" Mercy said as she slowly started to wake up. "Oh my Junkrat I'm so sorry! I must have dozed off," Mercy said while she was trying to get off of him.

But she just couldn't. Junkrat had latched his hands onto her hips and she couldn't get her hands over his head.

"W-why are my hands cuffed?!" Mercy yelled while starting to blush up.

"Oy, you better be more quiet or else the others outside the room might hear you," Junkrat whispered with a big grin on his face(reminder: the only thing separating them from everyone else seeing is a curtain).

"W-well then help me up I've got to get ready before the next wave arrives," Mercy whispered.

"We got plenty of time to chat. More importantly, what were you doing sleeping on me?" Junkrat said with a sly voice.

"I was not sleeping on you! I was merely... doing a checkup on your body," Mercy said rather quickly.

"I think your lying, and I think liars need to be punished. How's about I do a checkup on you?" Junkrat said while groping one of her boobs with one hand and the other tightly wrapped around her waist(reminder: Junkrat is like a whole foot taller than her).

"J-Junkrat! No stop we can't do this here! What are you even doing the checkup on?!" Mercy said while trying to hold back moans.

"I am simply trying to see which places you are most sensitive," Junkrat said while nibbling on her ear.

"No! S-S-stop! Please!"Mercy begged, but it was no use. He was touching all around her body without any restraint and based off of her face, it did not seem like she didn't like it.

"Now for one of the last places,"Junkrat said while listening to Mercy breathe heavily from exhaustion.

Once he grabbed her butt/ass, she quickly let out a loud moan, louder than any of the others she has made.

"Oooohh, I think I just found your most sensitive spot,"Junkrat said while groping her ass with both of his hands now.

"Aaahhhh! J-Junkrat s-s-stop please! If I moan any louder the they'll... they'll."

"Hey this is pretty fun. Don't you think Mercy? In fact, I think you should become my little doll I can play with any time," Junkrat said with the biggest smile on his face waiting for her answer.

"P-p-please don't s-say such weird things Junkr-aaahhh,"Mercy said while whimpering and struggling to escape from the position she was in. But it was no use. The cuffs were not coming off any time soon and he had and iron grip on her ass.

"O-okay! This is enough! If you keep going any further... I'll... I'll," Mercy said while trying to hold back moans.

"Oooohhh. Are you going to climax?"

"I-I-I," Mercy said stuttering.

"Come on say it, don't be shy," Junkrat said while clenching her ass harder as if trying to squeeze out an answer.

"Y-yes... I-I-I'm going to climax soon so... please..."

"Only if you say you'll be my doll and I can play with you whenever I want?"

"N-n-no... th-that is going way t-too far..."

"Alright then. I guess you're okay with other seeing you having some fun with a Junker."

"No please! Anything but that..."

"Then all you have to do to stop this embarrassment is by saying a few simple words."

"..."

"Come on say it already."

"N-n-no..."

"Come on...". He said nonchalantly at first while raising one hand,"Say it!" Junkrat said demandingly while bring down his hand down on her ass repeating the same motion over and over.

"Aaaahhhhh!"Mercy moaned,"A-alright! I-I-I'll become your doll..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Junkrat said while smacking her ass harder now. "And don't forget to say the other part too or else," he said while clenching her ass even harder with the other hand.

"Okay-aaahhh! I'll become y-your doll and y-you can f-f-fondle me and play w-with me any time you want! There! I-I-I said it! So please stop i can feel myself ready to burst..." Mercy said while starting to stop resisting and feel exhausted afterwards.

"Good girl. Now one more thing before we stop."

"W-what is it..." Mercy said while starting to relax and feel scared at the same time.

"Cum for me."

"Wait wha-"

In that moment he clenched Mercy ass with both his hands and kissed her at the same time so when she was climaxing, her moan would be muffled.

Even though he muffled her voice a bit, she still was a little too loud for others.

After Junkrat got Mercy off of him, he set her down on the surface they just had their... fun time on.

"Now remember what our little terms are got it doll?"

"Y-yeah..."

"What was that?" Junkrat said while he quickly groped her boob.

"Y-yes I understand the agreement! Now please just let me rest until the next wave comes."

"Alright doll, get some rest, I wouldn't want you collapsing from exhaustion in the heat of battle," Junkrat said in a kind voice.

"Y-yeah..." Mercy said while blushing and trying to clean her... mess up.

"B-b-bye m-m-master,"Mercy said in a shy voice.

"A-alright. See you later doll," Junkrat said while blushing a little.

"Okay, now lets get back to work," Junkrat said confidently while heading out to get ready for the next wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat did it all for research. That's it, just for research. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment on how much you liked it or not. But really, I think you've been waiting for a fanfic like this.


	14. Recovery Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter about the second wave of omnics and how Junkrat will receive an important mission from soldier.

The lines were falling apart. The first few were completely ransacked with overwhelming amounts of slicers and the bastions and eradicators have found a way to get around the healing methods of Mercy's. Instead of using bullets that do direct damage, they used tranquilizer darts that made opponents immobilized and unable to move at all. Everything was falling apart.

The valley was the only place that has held its position however it was clear that they couldn't hold for long.

"Junkrat! Mercy has ordered you to help her with the operation of transporting the immobilized men back to the factory! Go now while we can hold them back!" Reinhardt yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Copy that!" Junkrat replied back.

While bringing bodies back and forth between the bunkers and the factories the order was given by Soldier to fall back to the final lines and regroup.

While everyone was falling back and regrouping, they saw that the omnics in the valley had finally destroyed the final turrets in there and were pouring out of the valley rapidly.

"This is Pharoah! I am too deep into enemy territory and I have flown too far away to regroup. I am under heavy fire and in need of assistance!" Pharoah said over the coms channel.

Everyone in overwatch looked out and in the distance, they could see a tiny spec fighting in the air. As they were looking on, they finally saw her sink down to the tree brush and the spec disappeared.

"Pharoah?! Pharoah are you there?!" Soldier said concerned.

"I'm...hit..." she said faintly over the coms channel.

"Dammit... Junkrat... You're going to go on a recovery mission. You will circle around the omnics before they can get to her and try to head behind them so you alone can maybe flank around and possibly destroy any supplies they have set up. You got that?" Soldier said seriously.

"S-sir yes sir!" Junkrat said frightened by the tone of Soldier's voice.

Before he disappeared into the brush, he heard a faint 'good luck' from Soldier.

He went in the direction he saw her fall and started the long trek there. He looked back at the factory and saw that the fight had already started. He soon realized how big his mission was, and so he started sprinting, sprinting towards his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a Pharoah x Junkrat chapter and the trek behind enemy lines.  
> See you next chapter and if you can, leave a kudos and tell ur friends.


	15. Behind Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pretty long chapter and the relationship between Pharoah and Junkrat progress through it.

While Junkrat was trudging through the deep snow, he realized a few things about himself. He is basically not susceptible to any kind of hypothermia. Even while wearing barely anything, he did not feel the urge to shiver or even feel the coldness on his skin. Another thing he realized about himself was that he was used to carrying a 150 pound tire filled with explosives on his back, however since he did not bring it on this mission and all he brought with him were the essentials aka food, water, a distress beacon, his grenade launcher and some concussion mines, and a coms radio, he felt like he was practically walking on thin air. 

It wasn't long until he soon got to the position where Pharoah's distress beacon was last reported online. As he jumped off a saw a small ledge, he almost accidentally stepped on Pharoah.

"Hello there missy," Junkrat said with a grin on his face.

"Oh come on. Out of all the people back at base, why did they send you? You're practically a twig, there is absolutely no way we are getting out of this alive," Pharoah said rambling on and on.

"Well like it or not, I'm here to SAVE you, so if you could be so kind as to maybe be a little nicer?"

"Whatever. Anyways would YOU be so kind as to get me out of this pit?"

"Sure. Just give me your hand."

"Oh... about that... I got hit with a tranquilizer dart sooo... I can't move... like, at all."

"Oh well that sucks," Junkrat said while fantasizing about all the things he could do to her while in this paralyzed state however, he would probably be waking up with a missile in his face later down the line.

While Pharoah was being pulled out of the pit by Junkrat, she realized a few things about him. She realized that he pulled her out of the pit with relative ease even though she was wearing suit which added an extra 100 pounds to what he was lifting. She also realized the radiation of warmth he was giving off which felt like she was in a sauna. She knew he wasn't weak, but she didn't know that he was this strong.

"You mind if I put you on my back?"

"Wait what? Oh... oh you're talking to me... um... yeah I'll let you," Pharoah said snapping out of her thoughts and responding to Junkrat's question accidentally coming off sounding rude.

After Junkrat hiked for about 3 miles or so without saying a word, he didn't realize that he was starting to get exhausted from carrying her on his back for so long. It got to a point where he tripped on a root and landed on one knee.

"Junkrat! Are you okay?!" Pharoah said with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."Junkrat said setting her down, "listen I know this sounds weird but, could you maybe leave your suit behind? We'll get it back before we leave this place but right now, I don't think we'll make it behind enemy lines in time with the weight I'm carrying."

"That's fine with me...Could you take it off of me...It's like armor so it comes off in pieces...Don't worry about what I'm wearing under this, it's just a heat insulator(long sleeve skin-tight shirt and leggings)," Pharoah said blushing a little while explaining to Junkrat what to take off first.

"Are you sure you won't freeze to death in these conditions?" Junkrat said while stripping her.

"I'll be fine and besides, you're just like a hot pocket."

"That's the truth."

While Junkrat was putting Pharoah on his back, he felt her boobs pressed on the upper part of his back. He felt as if he was in heaven and THAT was the truth.

With her suit off, she was way easier to carry now, it was like carrying the weight of his tire to him.

They went on for another 2 miles until the silence was finally broken by Pharoah.

"Hey Junkrat. I'm sorry that I sounded rude when you saved me back there," Pharoah said shyly.

"Oh uh, that's fine I'm okay with it," Junkrat said nonchalantly.

"No it's not okay! You were there to save me and all I did was nag you. I was just scared and confused and afraid of no one coming for me. When you came for me I was just relieved that someone found me. Listen, I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart for not trusting that you changed from the beginning," Pharoah said teary-eyed.

"Oy you don't need to get all sentimental about this, and besides, your boobs on my back is payment enough," Junkrat said with a big smirk on his face.

"You freaking idiot," Pharoah said while punching him in the shoulder.

They both laughed at this until it was broken by something Junkrat said.

"Wait you can move now!?" Junkrat said with excitement.

"Wait a minute... yeah I can move my arms now however, I can't feel my legs still.

"Well that's still good news," Junkrat said reassuringly.

"Yeah... yeah it is..." Pharoah said blushing a little.

After talking about the little things for a while, the conversation slowly got into a more deep approach on their personalities as the whole scenario took a 180. They started talking about why they are here now and what they have been through. The more they talked, the less they realized they have been treading for miles. Right as they were up to the point where Junkrat was about to talk about his incident in the past, they stumbled upon something.

As they looked around the surrounding area, they saw countless power supplies, guarded by very small numbers of null sector troopers.

"I think we just hit the jackpot. This must be their base of operations," Junkrat said while crouching behind a stump and setting Pharoah down.

"How are we going to destroy their power supply?" Pharoah asked.

"Well, if I am correct, they usually have an ammo depot somewhere near their power supply to keep the bots full of bullets. There should be explosives in there as well, so if my concussion grenades are able to set off the explosives in the ammo depot, it might set a big explosion to destroy the power supplies as well," Junkrat mumbled while loading his grenade launcher and preparing his concussion mines.

"Wow... you are smarter than you look," Pharoah said surprised.

"Oh trust me sweetie, you have no idea what goes on in the mind of Junkrat," Junkrat said chuckling.

"That's a fact," Pharoah said rolling her eyes and laughing at her own statement.

"Alright alright, you just watch my back and tell me if anyone is comin', ya got that?" Junkrat said.

"I got it," Pharoah said nodding along.

"If any of them try to go after you, I won't think twice to blow them to pieces," Junkrat said flirting her up a bit.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Pharoah said blushing and smiling at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one on this segment of Overwatch defending the facility.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	16. He's all Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As said in the last chapter, this is the last chapter on the facility segment of this novel. I don't want to spoil anything so I hope you a good time reading this chapter. Gl Hf

"Pharoah?! Can you still hear me?!" Junkrat yelled from behind the power depots while piling up the null sector troopers.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Pharoah yelled back, trying to set up the coms radio.

"How far have you gotten on setting up the coms radio?!"

"There is no instructions however, I think I'm almost done! How about you?!"

"Well, I was right about the ammo storage and the bombs are all here but, I think we are going to need to get back a little farther for this. There are way more bombs then I expected there to be!"

"Okay, well hurry up and then let's fall back. I don't want to spend any more time here!"

"Alright! I think I got down the last charge!" Junkrat yelled while looking at his creation reminding him of the time he broke into a high security vault in Mexico with just as many explosives.

Junkrat ran back to Pharoah, put her back on her back, and started running in the opposite direction of the base of operations. 

When he thought he was far enough back not to get hit by any flak but, close enough to see the explosion, he pressed the button. Junkrat saw the base go up in an explosion big enough, probably for all the omnics and people back at the facility to see.

Junkrat was enthralled by the mayhem, imagining all the omnics back at base blown to smithereens just made him ecstatic.

In that moment, a voice came over the coms radio.

"Junkrat! Was that you guys?!" Soldier asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it was us,". Junkrat said proudly looking at Pharoah.

"Alright, send us your coordinates, we'll come and pick you up. We've decided that we're going to blow up the factory. We've held Null Sector off long enough for the men defending the facility to evacuate south toward the nearest town or village and since you blew up the omnic's source of power, I'd give them a week before they all run out of power."

"Copy that commander, we're sending you our coordinates."

"Alright, hang tight."

Junkrat sent them the location of where Pharoah left her suit, so he had some hiking to do, however Pharoah being there having a conversation with him made the long trail ahead easier.

Once they reached Pharoah's suit, Junkrat set her down and popped a signal smoke just in case they didn't know where they were.

It took a few minutes until the Valkyrie came around and found them. It hovered right above them and they could see them lower a platform for them to step on and hoist them up on.

As they were being elevated up to the Valkyrie, the roaring engines made it hard to hear what Pharoah was talking about however the next line she said Junkrat knew crystal clear what she was saying.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Pharoah mouth the words 'I love you'. In that moment, Pharoah grabbed Junkrat's chin and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds and Pharoah wanted it to last a little more but, she saw that they were getting close to the Valkyrie so she pushed his face away for a quick and then thought of a great idea.

As they were just reaching the hull of the Valkyrie where everyone was waiting, she kissed him again in front of everyone. For everyone to see that she wants him all to herself. Basically, all the women of Overwatch had their jaws to the floor while the men were all cheering, hollering, and chanting Junkrat's name over and over again.

As Junkrat walked on to the Valkyrie's floor, Pharoah hopped off of Junkrat's back, walked away, and looked back waving with four fingers.

Junkrat felt his lips as everyone looked on either cheering for him or wanting to absolutely murder him.  
He knew that he was in for a world of hurt when he got back to base however, for the moment, he was glad that everyone was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo and next chapter will be posted next week like always. I'm thinking that it will be on Junkrat x Mercy again with maybe a little bit of Junkrat x Dva.


	17. The Long Trip Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> Very, VERY, descriptive details of sex in this chapter. There is a line separator that shows where the sex segment starts and there is one where it ends so that way you younger readers can skip the descriptive sex segment(let's be honest, some of you won't skip it anyway) gl hf

While they were flying back to base, Junkrat was the person that everyone was talking about. All the women who Junkrat had a relationship with were either plotting a strategy to try and kill him during the night or looking around the Valkyrie to try and find him.

Tracer decided to walk up to the cockpit where Mercy was flying the ship to see if he was there.

"Mercy, have you seen Junkrat in here. All the ladies are trying to look for him," Tracer said in a sing-song voice to hide how much she wanted to kill Junkrat.

Mercy looked over her shoulder and did a quick sharp turn to a closet in which Junkrat was hiding where he was signaling her to tell her no.

"N-no. I haven't seen him in here. I'll tell you guys over the loudspeakers if I do find him."

"Okay, thanks luv."

"Yeah, no problem."

After tracer exited the cockpit, Junkrat exited the slowly closed the door to the cockpit, locked it, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for saving me back there doll," Junkrat said while sitting down in the seat next to her.

"It really is no problem Junkr- I mean m-master," Mercy said correcting herself while blushing.

"Good, you're already getting into the habit of calling me master more often now," Junkrat said while running his cold prosthetic arm down her thigh.

"M-master please not now. I'm trying to fly the ship."

"There's an autopilot on this thing right? Just turn it to that and we can have some master servant time," Junkrat said while looking up and down Mercy's body.

"P-please d-d-don't say that. I'll turn it t-to autopilot but I have questions still," Mercy said while setting the Valkyrie to autopilot.

"Alright ask away then."

"Firsts things first, what is up with you and Pharoah? Has this been going on for a while?"

"I don't think so. At least, I think it only really started over the course of today."

"All in one day?! There is no way she fell in love with you in one day."

"It's true! She literally just decided to kiss me out of nowhere."

"A-are there a-any other girls besides her you are in a relationship with?"

"Oh yeah. No doubt."

"What... who else is there."

"Well, I fucked Mei, I nearly had sex with Tracer, and I'm being blackmailed by Symmetra to be her sex slave basically."

"Wha...wh...why are you with so many other women, am I not enough for you?!"

"Ohhhhhh, so this is what this is about. You want more attention?"

"N-no! Stop trying to turn this around!" Mercy said while trying to stop blushing.

Junkrat got up out of his chair, leaned over Mercy, and put one hand on the top of her chair right next to Mercy's head.

"We have about half an hour until we get back to base. You want to have all my attention until then?" Junkrat whispered into her ear.

Mercy's face turned bright red as she tried to reply back but all she could do is stutter.

As she was trying to assemble a reply in her mind, she did not realize that Junkrat had picked her up, put her in the closet, and shut the door on them both.

The closet was just roomy enough for both of them to move around a bit in. To Mercy, this was a horrible position to be in however, for Junkrat, he did not mind it mind it one bit.

First, he started off by stripping Mercy, her beautiful skin slowly being more and more shown as he undressed her.

"J-Junkrat please d-don't do this now. Someone could walk in on us," Mercy pleaded as she tried to resist him while he pulled her leggings down.

"I think you mean master!" Junkrat said while pushing her boobs up against a wall and groping her ass.

"Aaaaahhh! Master, n-not so rough please!"

"I can treat my servant however I want," Junkrat retorted while putting both of her hands behind her back and cuffing them together.

"N-no! P-please don't punish me again master!" Mercy said while trying to squirm away from the wall.

"Not so loud doll. Someone might hear ya," Junkrat said while sticking a couple of his fingers in Mercy's mouth.

"M-mathter. No pleathe!"

Junkrat, by then, was already fondling her boobs with his cold robotic hand.

\---*WARNING DESCRIPTIVE SEX*---

"Mercy. I have a question for you," Junkrat said while getting his fingers that were drenched in Mercy's saliva out of her mouth, "have you ever tried anal before?"

"W-W-WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS TH-THAT?!"

"SHUT UP!" Junkrat yelled while smacking her ass as she let out a few moans. "I'll take that as a no," Junkrat said while showing Mercy his two fingers that were covered in her saliva.

"W-what are you gonna do w-with those fingers m-master?" Mercy asked while squirming around already knowing what he was going to do with them.

"You already know," Junkrat whispered into Mercy's ear while sliding his two fingers into her asshole.

Just from entry Mercy already came just the entry of the fingers as she let out a moderately loud moan. Her face looked as if she had a fever and she could not stop from trying to shake her ass around as to try to get Junkrat's fingers out of it.

"Damn! If your ass was so sensitive, no wonder anal is even more sensitive. Try to loosen up down there Mercy, these fingers aren't going anywhere soon," Junkrat said while thrusting his fingers in and out of her asshole.

As she let out many orgasms, she was starting to get increasingly exhausted by the second up to the point where she was down on her knees, her face in her own 'love juice', and her hands still behind her back while Junkrat was still behind her practically turning her ass into mashed potatoes by thrusting his fingers forcefully deeper into her asshole while simultaneously smacking her ass with his robotic hand, turning it tomato red.

As Mercy was slowly starting to lose consciousness, she could faintly hear the AI say over the loudspeaker, "We will be arriving back at HQ in approximately 10 minutes."

Regaining some of her consciousness back, she signaled Junkrat with her hands that she needed to tell him something.

He stopped smacking her ass however, left his fingers fingers in her asshole.

"What is it doll?"

"I need to get ready..."Mercy said slurring the last words a bit.

"We still have plenty of time," Junkrat said while patting her head like a dog and getting back to destroying her ass.

This went on for another 8 minutes until Junkrat finally made her cum one last time before stopping. He unlocked Mercy's cuffs and was about to get up and leave and out of nowhere, Mercy got her hands and knees, turned around and crawled over to Junkrat as she started to unzip his trousers.

Junkrat, at the time, was backed up against the wall still sitting down as he looked at Mercy. She was unzipping his shorts as her face was burning hot with pleasure and drenched in 'love juice' and drool. 

Right as she finished unzipping his trousers and was about to pull down his boxers as the AI said over the loudspeaker,"We have arrived back at HQ."

From this, Mercy came back down to Earth and had collapsed right on the spot from exhaustion.

Junkrat moved Mercy to the side, zipped up his shorts, and right before leaving the closet and rejoining the others, he turned around and said to Mercy,"Clean yourself up before you leave."

Mercy was able to look back at Junkrat and give him a grin and the words,"Thank you very much, master..."

Junkrat smiled back at her and tossed her back her clothes and a towel before exiting the cockpit.

\----------------*END*---------------

As he left and walked down the stairs, the only people that were still in the Valkyrie were Winston and Soldier sitting at a table discussing something.

"Oy, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Junkrat. Just the person we wanted to see. We just need you to give us a report on your mission," Winston said while creating a document to input Junkrat's mission description into.

"No problem," Junkrat replied back while walking over to sit down to tell them his mission report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have decided to end this work because I feel like it has died down over the full course of Overwatch being out for a whole year now. Thank you all for supporting me along the way and I will try to find a new work to post. Please! This is your time to shine and tell your friends to at least read it to get 2,000 hits! Also, give suggestions on quick fanfics I should do. I will do them. Give thorough description of what you want to happen in the fanfic such as it being light or straight up hardcore sex. I WILL NOT DO GAY OR LESBIAN SEX NOVELS, ONLY STRAIGHT. Thank you and have a nice life ;).


	18. An Explosive Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a draft for another chapter; However I felt like it was time to close out the series. It is partially unfinished but I don’t have the will to finish it so I left the ending open to your imagination. I’ve been watching a lot of anime recently, so I’m going to start to make a lot of works on anime, so please comment down below what anime you would want me to write about.

About a week after the incident, all omnics in the area of the sulfur mine were called back and Russia had finally taken some ground back. Secret services forced the media to cover the whole story of Overwatch defending the facility and the telling the news that the men at the facilities were the real heroes in holding off the omnics long enough until some of them flanked the omnics and attacked their main base.

While all this was going on, everything back at Overwatch headquarters was going rather smoothly. Soldier 76 was still updating everyone day by day on the omnic invasion however, that was the only worrisome thing in everyone's lives right now. 

It was about 5-6:00 am when Junkrat woke up, rather early for the junker, and in that exact moment, he thought of a great idea for a new invention.

He ran into Torbjorn's workshop and gathered any leftover scrap he left for him (Junkrat asked Torbjorn to leave any scrap that he didn't use in a pile for him to pick up to use for himself) and headed over to his own workshop and started tinkering.

His invention that he had thought of was like his grenade launcher and his concussion mine fused together. His grenade could shoot sticky grandees that would explode upon the push of a button. This would be more efficient for him because the grenade launches them farther than him throwing them and he can blow them up earlier or later than he wants the grenades to explode. So far, everything was going great, the whole concept in his head became a reality and he was able to make some experimental grenades. They shit out of the grenade launcher just fine however when he tried to detonate them at the practice range, the grenades were shot too far for the detonation signal to reach them.

He didn't want to bother anyone who was good with technology if they were not already awake. In that moment, he thought of one person who might already be awake.

Once he arrived at her place, he gave it a heavy knock with his metal hand which reverberated throughout his whole body.

"Come in!" She said in a lighthearted voice from inside the room.

Once he opened the door, he looked directly to the left where Hana(D va) was sitting curled up in a sweatshirt on her gaming chair streaming League of Legends early in the morning.

"Hey Hana! You got a moment!" Junkrat yelled loudly.

"Yeah what is it? And next time, knock a little louder, I barely heard you," Hana said while taking her headphones off and turning her chair around.

"I was wondering if you could help me with one of my inventions. I can't get the detonator to work," Junkrat said while looking at the victory screen on Hamas computer. "Hey, what's that game you are playing?"

"O-o-oh it's nothing. It's called L-League of Legends. I'll log out now." Hana said while turning around and trying to close out of the end-game-summary tab.

"No wait I wanna see it," Junkrat said while hunching over Hana's chair and looking at the screen.

On one monitor, she had the game opened up with the end credits showing her playing a character named Ziggs, who is a explosives expert and on the other monitor, it showed her stream chat on Twitch blowing up with comments tying the relations between Junkrat and Ziggs and a bunch of Junkrat x Hana.

Hana knew that he saw this and closed out of the game and quickly told her stream,"I w-w-will be s-switching the s-s-stream to my phone to bring you guys with me while I h-help J-Junkrat with his new invention, so I will be offline for a few minutes to s-switch it," Hana said while shutting off her computer.

Once she turned around and looked up at Junkrat, she saw that he had the biggest grin on his face about ready to burst out in laughter.

"I-I-it's not what you think! I was playing a game mode where you are assigned a random hero and conveniently I got Ziggs!" Hana said with the reddest face.

After hearing that, Junkrat had finally burst out laughing on the floor and Hana was trying to push and drag him out of her room so she could change into some better clothes.

After finally getting pushed out of her room, Junkrat just stood there waiting patiently for Hana to come out and help him with his invention.

"Alright I'm ready to go now," Hana said while putting her hair up in a loose pony tail.

Hana wore short shorts that should not even be classified as shorts anymore, for they basically went to where the start of her thighs were and she also wore a small tank top with her bunny logo on it.

"You look great," Junkrat said while walking with Hana toward his workshop.

"Oh thanks. I didn't really need to put anything too cute for my viewers, they like anything that I'm wearing."

"Sure. It's all for the viewers," Junkrat said while playing with Hana's pony tail.

"Y-yeah."

Once they reached Junkrat's workshop, Hana had propped her phone and turned her stream back on.

"I know this isn't gaming everybody however, I think you'll like to see us tamper with explosives," Hana said.  
"So what's the problem with it?"

"I can't seem to get the detonator to work right. Everything else works fine but it's just the detonator that doesn't work," Junkrat said while pushing down the detonator and pinting to a dud in the explosives testing room.

Hana had already started to take apart the detonator and found hat there was nothing wrong with it, so she went over to the dud and started taking it apart.

"Here's the problem," Hana said pointing to a displaced wire,"the fuse wire was ripped apart during the impact probably. I think you just need to strengthen the wire and it should work just fine."

After replacing each of the fuse wires individually in each grenade, they were finally able to test them.

"Firing the first test bomb," Junkrat said while pulling on the trigger. The bomb was able to clear the length of the rest room with ease and stuck to the back wall only a little under where Junkrat was aiming. "And now for the moment of truth," he said while pressing the button on the detonator. With a loud bang Junkrat was hurled back a few feet from the grenade's force and landed sprawled out on his back.

Hana slammed the test room door open and rushed to his aid.

"Oh my god Junkrat are you okay," Hana said as Junkrat sat there looking unconscious. Hana was freaking out and ready to burst into a panic and start crying when she overheard a faint wheeze. She looked back at Junkrat and saw that he had started coughing up smoke.

"Oh thank god. You're okay," Hana said while putting his head on her lap while wiping away tears swelling up in her eyes.

As she was doing this, she felt a warm hand being placed on her cheek. She looked down at Junkrat and saw that it was his hand on her cheek as he looked up at her with a bright smile.

"I'm going to go get Mercy,"  
Hana said while brushing all the smoke on Junkrat's body.

"No no no no. Don't report this to Mercy. This would just be another reason that she would want me to not have a workshop," Junkrat said while wheezing a little. "Just let me stay like this for a little.”

As time passed, the seconds for Hana turned into minutes and after about 10 minutes, Junkrat finally decided to get up.

“Alrighty then, I don’t think I got any shrapnel in me, but I’m dirty as hell from all the smoke. I’m just gonna go take a shower now.”

“Oh... okay then,” Hana said while trying to let something off her chest.

“Thanks for helping with my explosives and letting me use your thighs as a pillow. They were very soft by the way,” Junkrat said jokingly.

“Oh just shut up!” Hana said while laughing and punching Junkrat’s chest.

Junkrat laughed with her and went swooped behind her and locked his forearms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground.

“Hey, haha, stop that!” Hana said laughing and trying to wiggle out of his grip. He kept on going and swinging her around. Just as they were laughing and having a good time, Hana blurted out of no where, “Haha, oh I love you so much!”

All of a sudden the room went quiet. Hana had realized what she said and was too petrified to look behind her at Junkrat’s expression. Junkrat slowly let her down to the floor. Hana had looked to her video camera realizing that the whole world realized it as well.

“Well... um... this is uh... kinda awkward... so I’m just gonna uh, leave,” Junkrat said in a quiet voice.

Just as he was heading for the door, Hana grabbed him by his trouser pocket. Junkrat was too scared to turn around to see what expression Hana had on her face. They stood there for an awkward moment until Junkrat had finally turned around slowly. He was thinking about running for the door at first, but he realized that would just make it more awkward later on. As Junkrat turned around, ready to receive whatever punishment he was about to get, to his surprise, she was crying.

“Oh dear god,” Junkrat said in the most blunt voice, “why are you crying.”

“I just... I just,” Hana said while wiping away tears, “I really do love you, but I’m just not enough.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Junkrat said absolutely confused.

“I’m not your type aren’t I... I’m too short... too ugly... and too flat...” Hana said falling into a deep hole of depression. “Just leave. Please, I just need to be alone right now,” she said letting go of his trousers.

As she stood there crying, she felt two warm arms wrap around her neck slowly. She felt someone behind her and their head on top of hers. It was Junkrat coddling her, hugging her as around her neck. They said nothing for the while in this position and the silence was only broken by the faint rubbing of hair as Junkrat petted her. She stood there happy as he stood there happy. After a small while, she looked up at him with half closed eyes, about ready to cry again. Just as she was about to, his lips met hers and they kissed. It’s as if time itself froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please comment on what kinds of anime you would want to see next and please like to make my channel larger for everyone to see.


End file.
